Powell's City of Books
Powell's famous in the Portland area for it's size and grandiosity, was constructed in the 1970s, at the behest of a Mekhet named Pennsieve. It featured six floors of books, and was his prize and dream. He secluded himself away reading every night on the sixth floor, in his suite which he had sun-proofed, while his ghoul Walter Powell attended to the store, and his needs. Since it was Kindred operated, its hours have always been 24 hour operation, 7 days a week. Feeding in Powell's is prohibited, and offending Kindred may find themselves banned for a time, and repeat offenders banished permanently. Eventually Pennsieve sired a Childe named Collette to manage the computerized end of things in Powell's, after Walter was killed in an accidental hit and run during the day. Pennsieve having investigated the event extensively came to the conclusion himself. Once a year, on the last monday in April, Powell's hosts a Kindred only auction, where it sells it's most valuable finds of the previous year. Pennsieve intentionally kept the best items Powell's came across to auction them off for a much better deal. Some truly rare tomes have been sold this way, including an incomplete copy of the Locurum Columbi, and some pages of the Book of Lilth. This practice continues even after the Carthian Revolt. In early 2010, Pennsieve was murdered and some even suspected Diablerie. His Childe, Collette was ousted from Powell's by a cadre of ghouls and Kindred working for an unknown Kindred. This Kindred has made its intention known that it has taken Powell's for its own, but otherwise everything will continue forward as it has always been. This Kindred has reallocated everything to new accounts, and has claimed Powell's for its own. This matter was to be investigated, unfortuantely the Carthian Revolt overshadowed it, and many have forgotten the scandal. The kine of Portland come to Powell's to purchase the specialty of rare, old, and used books. Many occult volumes exist within its halls, although what is legitimate and what is nonsense is another matter. Despite its reputation as the occultist hotspot for rare tomes, the majority of books sold are the usual variety seen everywhere else. Powells operates as an unofficial elysium, while not recognized it is frequented so heavily by Kindred, it is in no ones best interest to ruin a good thing. Unfortuantely at least once a year, two Kindred meeting for the first time cause a commotion (which they must then pay for, according to the owner) that ends in violence. The first three floors of Powells are for the average shopper, but the fourth floor of Powell's houses the occult and old book room Many old tattered volumes sit under glass displays with viewing lights above them, while reproductions sit below for viewing pleasure (incomplete of course, it is a business afterall). A plethora of odd looking individuals wander about and read in the lounge areas. At any given time, at least one of these people is Kindred looking to expand their knowledge and understanding of one area or another. A few ghoul employees are always present on the third floor, and the truley rare and valuable items are kept locked and hidden away elsewhere. The fifth floor is labeled 'Employees Only' and was used by Pennsieve to store some personal belongings, merchandise, and a few locked rooms had ready made occult diagrams for him to study and tinker with. It is not known if Pennsieve was a practitioner of any kind. The sixth floor is the smallest, housing Pennsieve's private haven, which has since been usurped by an unknown Kindred. Category:Places